The Other Woman-Enhanced transcript
---- Enhanced version of Season 4, Episode 6: The Other Woman-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act 1 Juliet is waiting for a therapy session. The diplomas on the wall indicate her therapist has a bachelors from Columbia and a Masters in Psychology from Yale. This is not a flash forward, but a flashback. We know because this man, Tom aka Mr. Friendly, was killed by Sawyer in "Through the Looking Glass" in Season 3. We have seen on-island flashbacks in only four other episodes over the past two seasons. Juliet is a fertility specialist and was recruited to the island by Ben to find out why all the pregnant women die during pregnancy on the island. Act 2 Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley and Michael heard whispers in the jungle just before being ambushed by the Others in "Live Together, Die Alone" in Season 2. Ben used the Tempest station to release poisonous gas in the Purge. The Purge was a mass killing of all the members of the DHARMA Initiative. Rousseau told Sayid she heard whispers coming from the Others in the jungle. Shannon heard whispers when Walt appeared. This is Goodwin. He posed as an Oceanic 815 passenger to gather info on the tail section survivors in "The Other 48 Days" in Season 2. In "One of Us" in Season 3 we saw Juliet lose several patients She grew discouraged and wanted to go home but Ben insisted she stay and finish her work. Harper's last name is Stanhope so Goodwin's full name is Goodwin Stanhope. "The Tempest" is a reference in part to Shakespeare's play, The Tempest a story about a group of people who shipwreck on a magical island. Act 3 Kate is returning from the barracks. She stayed there to find out if the freighter people know that she is a fugitive. The Others had files on the Oceanic survivors. Juliet allowed Jack to read his file in "A Tale of Two Cities" in Season 3. Ben had only one significant woman in his life a close childhood friend named Annie. She gave Ben a carving of herself as a birthday present when they were kids. This is not the first confirmation Of Juliet and Goodwin's relationship. We saw the two of them in bed together in "One of Us" in Season 3. Miles Straume is from the freighter. Locke is keeping him prisoner in the boathouse. (Claire calls Locke's actions "hostile") The people of the DHARMA Initiative referred to the Others as the "Hostiles." Penny Widmore told Charlie she knew nothing of any boat. Charlie warned Desmond just before he died. Ben is reading Philip K. Dick's VALIS the semi-autobiographical tale of a man named "Horselover Fat," and his quest for personal and cosmic spirituality. Ben conned Sawyer using a rabbit with the number 8 stenciled on its fur in "Every Man For Himself" in Season 3. Miles told Ben that for $3.2 million he would lie to his boss and tell him that Ben was dead. Act 4 The chemicals Goodwin is working with are located at the Tempest station. (The Others watch Oceanic 815 break-up in midair.) This scene first aired in "A Tale of Two Cities" in the premier of Season 3. This version provides the perspectives of Juliet and Goodwin on the day of the crash. This is Ben's house at the Others' barracks. Locke has been living here since he took Ben prisoner. Ben told his people to go to the Temple at the end of last season. They have not been seen since. Ben used the tape of the Red Sox winning the 2004 World Series to prove to Jack he had contact with the outside world. Charles Widmore is the father of Desmond's girlfriend, Penny Widmore. He is a very wealthy industrialist and head of the Widmore Corporation. Act 5 The Tempest station was named to reflect the meaning of the world - a violent storm and symbolizes the destructive properties of the chemicals used in the station. Zach and Emma are two children who survived the crash from the tail section. They were introduced in "The Other 48 Days" in Season 2. Mr. Eko pulled Zach and Emma from the water and Ana Lucia resuscitated Emma. They were later abducted by the Others. The Others kept lists of the survivors which Ben received from Jacob. The lists indicated who was worthy to join their community. When Ben was held prisoner in the Swan station he told Ana Lucia that Goodwin believed Ana Lucia was "worthy" to join the Others. The Tempest DHARMA logo is a huge wave (Still image of Tempest Station logo pops out of the caption) symbolic of a catastrophic event much like the Biblical story of the great flood. Act 6 Ben's plan to convince Juliet to kill Charlotte and Faraday was, in essence the makings of the Purge Part II. Ben had a malignant tumor on his spine. He held Jack, Kate and Sawyer prisoner and convinced Jack to perform surgery in "I Do" in Season 3. Goodwin was killed with a spear by Ana Lucia after she discovered he was not on the plane in "The Other 48 Days" in Season 2. Category:Season 4